


Red on the Wall

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, M/M, Multi, Only hinted violence, Other, Same verse as Cockbites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 06:26:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1734401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>xanzs asked:</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hey there!!!1 hehe i read your knots part 2, Ok i have to say it was pretty awesome I’m glad Michael got his happy ending (he still should not have meddled) and it was a nice fluffy end to the bleak end of chap 1, Also as a side note ganster Au where ray or gavin messes up and a reluctant ryan has to punish them pleaaaaaaaaase *big smile</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red on the Wall

**Author's Note:**

> So. This probably wasn’t what you were expecting, but this is the result of 3+ hours trying to defeat the same chapter on Fire Emblem. Damn Lloyd. This is in the Cockbiters Verse.

"You are really worrying Jack, you know." Ryan said, crouching down in front of his latest additional boyfriend. "He kept backing you up to Geoff but now look at what you’ve done. There’s some poor dead idiot and a very bad man who wants Gavin’s head on the loose." Clicking his tongue, he stood back up slowly. When Ray’s eyes didn’t follow him, he frowned. "My eyes are up here, sweetie. Ahhh, that’s better. Now, you know, most who fucked up this badly would be killed."

As Ryan fell silent to let it sink in, Ray tried to curl further into himself. He’d shot the wrong guy. Or so they kept telling him, but he’d seen the file and he’d gone over that head shot a million times. He’d never miss a man who had it out for one of his. He’d kill them in their sleep so their lover woke up in a pool of blood while his were safely at home. He frowned, but kept his eyes staring at Ryan. If they killed him for this, he believed he’d deserve it. One of his own was in trouble and it was all his fault.

"But you’re not most. You’re our boyfriend, we love you, and we’d like to keep you around for quite a while longer. So instead we’re going to do this." Ryan smiled just a little, waving around to the empty warehouse. "This is a Cockbite warehouse, so don’t worry, you’re safe here. Technically. See, the problem is that it’s a very well known warehouse. Watched even. So the moment I leave here? Well, you’ll have company shortly. Your job is to either take care of them and come home, or don’t bother to come home at all." Leaning down again, he pulled Ray into a standing position by his handcuffs. "But we all would really like you to come home. So make it out alive, alright?"

"But-" Ray started to protest, his eyes widened in shock.

"No buts. You disappointed Geoff once, don’t do it again. Don’t make Jack worry, don’t make Gavin mourn, don’t make Michael and I have to come in here and clean up your mess. Just get it the fuck done and get home so we can have date night."

"You should have killed me."

"Nah. That’d be beyond me." Ryan undid the handcuffs, putting them back into the messenger bag on his side. "Love you, see you in hour?"

"What if I don’t make it?"

"If I thought you wouldn’t live through this, I wouldn’t have brought you here. Oh. Take this, it’s dangerous to go alone." Ryan winked, handing him two small 22 caliber pistols and a few magazines.

"Well at least I don’t have to fight with my fists. Not sure they could punch a bullet away."

"It’d be a much more interesting fight though."

"Yeah. Okay, okay, go. Go tell the boys I’ll see them soon and..uh."

"What?"

"Apologize to Gavin for me. It’s my fault he’s in danger."

"I’m not so sure about that. I’ve got some things to look into. Love you, see you soon." Ryan kissed Ray shortly and left quickly, leaving nothing but a chill in his wake.

Ray loaded the guns, kneeling behind a crate and waiting. He didn’t deserve this chance. He should be dead, he should be just another splatter on these already red walls, only remembered as something to scorn. He was a disappointment and a failure, but this wasn’t a chance he was going to blow. Waiting, Ray decided that when he got out, he’d make damn sure Gavin was so safe that not even Michael could bruise him. He’d make it up to Geoff, he’d soothe Jack’s worrying, and he’d give Michael and Ryan a free day.

As the warehouse door opened again, Ray reminded himself that he just had to make it through this and he could go home.


End file.
